Applications associated with a mobile device may monitor and share location information concerning the device, sometimes at continuously recurring intervals. However, disclosing a mobile device's location may lead to disclosing sensitive information about daily activity of the user of the mobile device.
Several schemes for preserving location privacy in order to mitigate this threat have been proposed. However, it may remain challenging to, for instance, obscure the location of the mobile device while maintaining suitable operability of the mobile device.